better_than_the_dceu_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Todd
Origins Early Life Jason Todd grew up in a broken home with an abusive father and an addict mother. He found peace most nights sleeping on the streets. Sometimes, if it was cold enough, in one of Bruce Wayne's funded shelters. By the time he was eleven, Jason was using crime to survive the streets and his home. He was fearless, stealing from the gangsters and drug dealers alike. But his fearlessness let him to attempting to steal a rim off the bat mobile... Becoming Robin Bruce Wayne took Jason in, seeing potential in him. He excelled in combat training and had admirable deductive reasoning. The boy worked actively with his predecessor, Dick Grayson, during his years of training. He also built a strong bond with Alfred over these years. His first official outing as Robin ended in failure. He was scolded by Bruce for being too brash and hot-headed. It would be another six months of training before he was allowed to wear the suit again. Once allowed to wear the suit again, Jason impressed. His years of training for the role were not in vain. Jason Todd was fourteen years old when he officially became Robin. Phase 1 Batman Death Waltz Jason Todd is seduced by Selina Kyle while trying to catch her. This leads to an awkward encounter which leaves him with something of a crush on Catwoman. This continues when he heads to her apartment later that week with flowers. Being persistent, Jason and Selina get intimate before being interrupted by Killer Croc. Croc tore down Selina's apartment and chased them through the streets before losing them. Jason is about to get a dance for Selina at the Christmas Eve Charity Ball at Wayne Enterprises. The Christmas Eve Charity ball was attacked by Roman Sionis and Jonathan Crane. Fear toxin filled the venue, luckily himself, Barbara Gordon and Dick Grayson were not in the area of the toxin to be effected. The three of them were able to apprehend Jonathan Crane ending the attack. Roman Sionis got away however, leading to the Bat Family to infiltrate Sionis Steel Mill to capture him. Acting as the decoys, Robin, Nightwing and Batgirl fought Killer Croc. Croc eventually overwhelmed them, Jason tried to protect Barbara despite being injured. They were saved by Mister Freeze who sent Croc tumbling into the sewers. Teen Titans Robin became the leader of the second incarnation of the Teen Titans. This including Beast Boy, Starfire and Raven. Jason began getting intimate with Starfire immediately after arriving, this to the dismay of Raven. Leading to Raven and Robin's very rocky relationship from then on. There first outing as a team led to them being pummeled by H.I.V.E. members. This led to Jason becoming more stressed with his position and expectations placed on him. He went to Barbara Gordon for advice during this time, being too proud to go to Dick Grayson or Batman himself. Jason rebounded with a plan, ambushing Mammoth at a bar after some investigative work. Capturing him along with Beast Boy and Starfire, Raven was absent still not accepting Robin as her leader. Mammoth fed them information on accident about a document that would tell them the identity of the man behind the attacks on the city. While trying to get the document it was intercepted by Arsenal, this led to a high stakes chase. Arsenal destroyed the document before being captured, only then he willingly gave up the name of his employer, Max Shrek. Robin and his Teen Titans, Raven including, stormed Shrek Tower. They had a skirmish with Jinx and Gizmo in the lobby before defeating them. In Max Shrek's office they were confronted by Cinderblock. When all hope looked lost, Cyborg appeared to help the Titans. With the combined powers of Robin, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy and Raven, they were able to send Cinderblock rocketing into Jump Bay. Now with a unified Teen Titans, they arrested Max Shrek. The team had a birthday party for Jason a few days after, celebrating their first big success.